Yandere Love
by Asura435
Summary: Love can be very dangerous. One shot. Disclaimer: i do not own anything


A world filled with conflict and death would be how people would describe Chakarvartin, the world ruled by the shinobi.

But in one of the villages of these shinobi's it was quite peaceful like always except for some invasions which had happened some years in the past. It was the fruit that was borne through blood and tears of the Uchiha and Senju, Konoha.

"Man what a drag. Why did you guys bring me here?" a young man said in a lazy tone.

"Come one Shika, we have free time so we should eat at the barbecue joint." Said a large man with wild hair.

"Choji's right Shika and I have some questions that need answers?" a young man who was riding a large dog said.

"Okay okay just make it snappy." Shikamaru replied.

The trio of friends were sitting at one of the restaurants of Konoha, Kiba looked around before speaking up, "Shika you know we have all be worried about Ino and Sakura's disappearance, I might have a clue but it might sound crazy."

Once the other two heard this their attention snapped to Kiba and Shikamaru said with rare seriousness, "Continue, I am very interested."

Kiba took a breath and realeased, "I believe its Naruko, and she killed them because they were very close to Naruto. I think she actually loves him."

"Yeah that sounds crazy." Choji nodded while saying.

But Shikamaru didn't say anything but tried to analyze the information he had and he came to frightening realization. "Where is Naruto?" he said with worry in his voice.

"OH shit!" Kiba swore, "He left with Hinata and Naruko for a trip two months ago."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to contact them when they had been gone so long?" Choji asked curiously even though he was feeling uneasy at the thoughts that were invading his mind.

"Why would anyone worry, Naruko is the strongest being on the planet and Naruto is a sage." Shikamru answered while getting up.

"We need to see Kakashi or else it might be too late." Shikamaru said while hurrying to the Hokage followed by the two.

* * *

One month ago, in the mountains of an unknown nation which used to be whole and beautiful was filled with destruction. Two figures could be seen locked in combat and both seemed to be twins as their appearance was very similar.

"Why did you this Naruko, how could you kill Hinata?" Naruto screamed with raw pain.

"Hehe, Big brother. You have always been to naïve, that bitch was trying to steal you from me. I am the only one who is allowed by your side as I love you the most. So why don't we continue our lovely vacation now that the ugly whore is dead." Naruko replied in a crazed manner filled with dark affection.

"Where did I go wrong?" Naruto muttered

"What wrong, this is right."

"No it is not, you are not right in the head. Siblings are not supposed to be that close."

"That is a rule made by the weaklings of this pathetic world. I need not follow it so please brother won't you listen to me like always."

"Did you also kill the others?"

"Yes." She replied with an innocent smile

"Sigh, I will end you now. You are my little sister so it is my responsibility and I will then join you in death." Naruto muttered with conviction.

"Big brother why make it is so hard, do you even believe the words you just said. Killing me is impossible, I am the strongest." She said with full confidence

Naruto didn't reply but made a single sign, "It might have been impossible before but I was developing a technique to surpass everyone, it is experimental but it will do."

Naruto said with deep regret and activated the transcendental Sage mode which gave him power beyond anything he had felt, he could feel the planets or even the whole solar system powering him.

"It is time to end this." Naruto muttered as he disappeared from his place and speared Naruko, dragging her into space but the power was very overwhelming and the siblings exploded into fine mist within moments leaving no trace.

* * *

Death came to him at unexpected time but he was filled with sadness at the events and the only thing that gives him piece of mind was that his sister was also dead.

But it seemed it was not the end as he woke up staring at a ceiling while his body felt tiny and fragile. 'I have become an infant' was his first thought.

'Why' was the second thought and it followed his cries of pain that he felt from the events, his beloved sister had killed people he loved and he had ended her with his own hands.

"Hush my little baby do not cry, Mama is here." Came the gentle and lovely voice of a beautiful woman who was his new mother.

Time flowed like a river and he had turned five years old. His new name was Kyo Kusangi from the Kusangi clan that devolved in martial arts and had hand in myths. He was not strong like before but he still lived properly with his new power to control flames and made friends as he wanted to move one.

He had shown his usual cheerful persona forgoing all the pain and made friends with people older as children were just not going to make it. But everything went to shit one day as he heard in his dream, "Run, hide and don't look back. She is coming."

That was the first warning which he did not take seriously as he thought it might have been a nightmare about that time but he should have wondered why now. He lived normally while growing stronger which surpassed the expectations of his clan and even made a very good friend. Her name was Leona and they both met when they were 9, she was a smart child and very strong.

Happy went on and he knew about the supernatural hidden in plain view and had even come across some devils and Yokai but they were not enemies so he did not have to purify them. Then one day when he was shopping in Kyoto he met Kunou, she was Yokai and the daughter of the ruler.

They hit off very quickly and she seemed to be very smitten with him.

"I love you big brother forever and ever." She said in a very lovely voice filled with deep affection while the sunset was behind her.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
